Arachno-Romance
Arachno-Romance is the thirteenth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 28, 2016. Synopsis The Professor has a new girlfriend, a scientist from India named Sapna, who gains the jealousy of the girls when she takes his attention away from them, prompting the three to try and split them up. Sapna has a deadly secret, however. Plot The girls begin to set-up snacks for movie night, for the TV movie of Space Trucker that they have been waiting for. After the Professor brings them drinks, he opens the door for his girlfriend, a scientist from India named Sapna Nehru whom he invited to movie night. She and the professor then squeeze into the couch making the girls uncomfortable. Sapna continues to bother all of the girls unintentionally, eating all of Bubbles' popcorn, not using a coaster, and spoiling the end of the movie for Buttercup. After the Professor kisses Sapna, she then mysteriously leaves. The girls are then called to fight and defeat a giant spider, and after Buttercup knocks it back they see Sapna there as well. She then leaves to go to the "Discount bags of meat" store, but Buttercup humorously points out that that wasn't the direction of the said store. After fearing that Sapna could steal the Professor away from them, the girls then decide that Sapna needs to go, and while using the Professor's computer they send a break-up note. The next day the Professor is in a complete depressed stupor of Sapna, to the point of playing his banjo. Little did he know that his daughters had plotted to get Sapna out of the way and keep the Professor to themselves while avoiding Sapna's suspicious deeds. Despite this, the Professor's depression makes the girls feel incredibly guilty. They promptly fly over to Sapna's lab asking her to get back with him because it was they who wrote the letter. As it turns out, she knew it was them and broke up with the Professor for a different reason. After Buttercup shows her a song about how much he loves her, she then turns into a giant spider. While fighting Spider-Sapna, the Professor is shown in the park singing about his lost love. The girls while fighting her, also admit that they think she is a nice person and wants the professor to be happy. Sapna then reveals to Utonium that due to a lab accident, whenever she feels loved she turns into a giant spider, and because of this she can't see Professor Utonium. The Girls then go home, Professor Utonium puts away his banjo and begins to look for a cure for her, so they can be together again, then the episode ends. Characters Major Characters * * * * * Sapna Nehru (debut) Trivia * This episode was aired 16 years after the original series episode "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever/Just Desserts". * Sapna resembles Connie from Steven Universe. * The plotline has similarities to the original series episodes "Mommy Fearest" and "Keen on Keane", which aired in 1998 and 2002 respectively. * This episode uses another variant of the standard episode outre screen in which a spider simply crawls into the pulsating hearts background and the Narrator says "And so, once again, the Professor is single!" referring to the plot of this episode. * Buttercup still has a fear of spiders, as was revealed in the original series episode "Power-Noia", which aired in 2002. * The episode title is a parody of the 1990 horror film Arachnophoboia. * The nickname of this episode called "Singlesville". * '''Irony: '''The Professor says he hated spiders when he killed it during the ending of the original series episode "Insect Inside", unlike in this episode where he really admits that he likes spiders. * Despite respecting the Professor's love life, the episode is hated by the majority of the audience. The changing of the Professor's hatred of spiders to liking spiders, plus changing his attachment towards the girls to that towards Sapna, make this one of the most unpopular Powerpuff episodes, thus making Sapna one of the most unpopular Powerpuff characters, making it one of the few Powerpuff episodes to be explicitly dismissed from canon. * The Professor reveals he can play the banjo. * Sapna reveals why she turned into a spider everytime she feels loved because she was in the lab accident. Goofs/Errors * When Sapna realizes that the Powerpuff Girls entered her lab and she asks them what are they doing there, one of Buttercup's eyes is colored blue. * During a brief moment when the girls are fighting the spider the first time, Blossom's bangs turn the same color as her bow, but the rest of her hair stays it's usual color. * Towards the end of the episode, Buttercup asks: "How are you feeling, Professor?", but it's Blossom's voice. * While Professor Utonium was at the door with Sapna, the area below his left eyebrow and above his left eye is colored black like his eyebrow for one frame. Video CN Yoursday - Week of April 28th (Extended Promo) Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo - April 28, 2016 Powerpuff Girls - Arachno Romance (Preview) New Girlfriend Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Arachno-Romance See it First Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Girls vs. The Giant Spider Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Please Get Back Together Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Episodes about Competitions Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on Sapna Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes with captures Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium sobs and cries